


Tanner

by D_Marx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1/2 stories, F/M, both same scenarios but different brothers, sometimes dreams are too good to be true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Marx/pseuds/D_Marx
Summary: Tina was just vying for a seat in her sister's sorority, but then the Winchesters showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

The Tanner House

Nebraska

Tina found herself trapped in this rusty and crusty house after her house sisters told her it was her make-up hazing ritual. She had been so lucky to be accepted into a sorority at all, being an anti-social weirdo with good grades.

It was Tuesday night. In the winter. Oh, this was such a bad idea. And then these two tall guys armed to the teeth were there as well. This place was supposed to be empty but here these two guys were just there. Freaky shit was happening and there were screams and she felt like she was tripping on acid or something and there was an old woman staring at her almost the entire time from different parts of the house.

Tina was midscream when they burst into the room, guns raised and demanding to know who she was. Shaking, she said what happened. They said they were Sam and Dean, and asked if anyone else was there, if she was the only one; and Tina said she was sure the house was empty when she got there. That's when everything went to hell and she started seeing scary things roaming the house. She mentioned the old lady.

Then the doors slammed shut and the sound of an old lady giggling echoed thru the house. How unsettling. Sam and Dean were trapped but not scared, “Well, let's get to work.” If they were scared, they made up for it by being angry, and pretty. The door nearest to them opened with some effort, and they pulled her in between them, guns up. Dean took point.

“Ghost house, first owner was a family. It was Gerald Tanner, wife and a little girl who inherited the house after their untimely deaths. Said they died of heart failure simultaneously.”

“Yeah, and the little lady here doesn't seem to get the hint. We don't die because of a little fear.”

~~~~

When Dean took point, he was checking each coming room, one of them a library. There was a rug on the floor and everyone hesitated when the giggling started. The rug pulled and Dean slid to the floor and got pulled into the room. The door slammed and Tina screamed. Sam pulled her aside and she stepped further into the house, in the doorway of the kitchen while he yelled for Dean's attention. They spoke about splitting up and finding an exit or a book that might help whatever was going on. There were markings in the library that suggested a ritual had taken place.

The giggling seemed to start up again. Tina turned around to see the old woman not a foot in front of her. She didn't flicker but there was something otherworldly about her. Tina froze when the old woman touched her face, and suddenly she was not in the hallway anymore.

Tina and the old woman were in a closed-in garden. There were saplings in the ground, but at the base there were teeth in the ground, as though marking their territory. The young woman opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead she seemed to calm down a little. She must've been taken outside. Dean was in the library and Sam was there too. Maybe if she could stop being scared for a moment they would be able to find what they were looking for.

“Do you know how I get them to grow, dear?” The old woman patted her hand and walked her past several of these trees, wondering fearfully if she was next.

She found her voice, but only just. Heart pounding, she let her words do the walking.  
“Uh, it looks like you use people and mark their place with the person's teeth?”

“That's right! Aren't you bright! Daddy Tanner would be so proud.” She flickered and then was gone.

She flickered, and Tina stared wide into the space where she disappeared.

Not human.

Not human.

She let out a scream and ran back to where Sam and Dean were, back into the house. The house let her in easily and she ran into the kitchen and into Sam.

She grabbed Sam's arm, and right away her motor-mouth began. “She said Daddy Tanner would be proud. I also saw bodies under the trees out back. There was no way out the back.”

“You okay?” She nodded shakily then shook her head no.

“No, but I don't like being the teacher's pet in a serial killer's fantasy world. I don't even trust what I saw back there. She disappeared like she wasn't real. Was that a ghost?” Sam nodded and Tina put her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from babbling. Some people babbled when they were afraid, and Tina was one of them.

“Doors opened. Dean's looking for a book to get us out of here. We have a few hours before sunrise so we've got to work together. Can you help us?” Tina nodded.

Several hours, blood-curdling screams, old lady-blastings, and the hunter story later. . .

“Damn,” Sam said, not looking up from the book he was reading by flashlight. The lights had flickered several times to the point where they just used their own. Dean and Tina looked up. “There's a ritual including a virgin.”

“I'm not killing a virgin.” Dean talked as though he'd had to make this decision before. She swallowed hard, trying not to disclose anything. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to die from a horrifying ghost attack just because of some sorority, either.

“Not killing.” Sam's eyebrows raised, reading further into the passage. Maybe his Latin was off? Was it Latin, even? What could possibly happen to a virgin? Dean seemed to have figured it out, but she was still coming to the realization. The idea of trying to do anything remotely intimate while under the threat of death so didn't do it for her.

“Uh. . . Oh. Well, who has to do it?”

“Someone recites, someone takes virginity? That's not awkward. We can't ask a victim here if they're a virgin and then ask them to lose it.”

“Umm, finding one wouldn't be necessary,” Tina muttered. Sam and Dean looked my way. She had a big mouth. She probably would've said she was a virgin if they had said killed, the way she babbled for the past two hours.

“You're kidding.”

“I am introverted and anti-social and freaky shit is going on.”

“This doesn't seem really life-altering to you?”

“I read a lot. Have to keep busy.”

“Wow.” Dean.

“Yeah, wow.” Sam. The three of them fell into a silent pit. Tina had to break it.

“Let's not make this awkward, guys. A woman wants to bury us under trees in the backyard. I'm in.”

“You sure?”

“I want to live, so yes. I wasn't holding onto it for faith reasons, it's a social construct.” She swallowed and met Sam's stare accidentally. Dean's hand came up and gestured for the book.

“I read, last chance.” She nodded.

“Just kind of sudden.”

“I should leave.” Tina locked eyes with the man, stepping closer to Sam. She shook her head no.

“You're the caster, that's not--”

“Are you a witch?”

“Every girl went thru a witchy phase and I watch a lot of movies.” A blush. Sam's arm was firm under her touch. She was going to lose her virginity in a haunted house, in a kitchen, with a stranger who shot at ghosts with rock salt. There was no way she was telling her sisters about this night if she made it out alive.

“This might get uncomfortable.” Tina leaned against the table, heart racing. Sam was really tall, and had she known what he looked like underneath all that freaking flannel, she might have guessed he was carved from wood. Pinned against a table by a rugged stranger, ready to consummate a sexual ritual. He was not your average cute, but he exuded commanding energy, and her body was realizing what was going on finally, warming up to the warmth placed so firmly in front of it.  
The worn fabric of his plaid shirt fell on her fingertips. her heart jumped at the contact, and Sam's hands cradled her forearms. She clenched her fists, feeling two pairs of eyes on her. “Sorry, I--”

“Hey,” Sam whispered. He was close, close enough she could smell his sweat and his musk underneath. “Just us here, you and me.” The front door slammed a distance away and a woman screamed. Tina clenched her eyes shut and Sam turned to look at Dean, who gestured for him to continue. Dean cleared his throat quietly and waited. Sam cupped her face and she looked at him. “We aren't going to die.”

“I can live with that.” With that in mind, she kissed him, soft lips warm and inviting. The kiss was slow and after a long moment, she picked up the pace. “Sam, I'm a virgin, not a prude.” Sam's hands slid under her shirt and around her waist. Craning back to the point of pain, her back strained to the point of lying on the high table. She raised one of her legs to cradle him and let her hands roam. Jesus the man was fucking built.

Tina was sitting on the table now, Sam nestled between her legs, and she pulled him close. Gasping and trying to hold on tight as he said, the sensation of him suddenly filling her was overwhelming, so good. She trembled as his length slid into her depths, friction on her clitoris edging her towards the precipice. Dean spoke something in the background but Sam's hands spoke a language only her body understood, one hand teasing her breast and the other planted on her rear beneath her skirt. He was everywhere, mouth on her and silent, but speaking volumes.

His cock kissed her cervix with every push, and she clenched, oh so tight, and pulled where she could.

They danced.

Tina tightened her arm around his waist and her fingers massaging the base of his skull, scratching a little just because he was so intense. There was no pain, it was just there and gone in a second; her body responded to the pain rather than fight the tremors her body couldn't stop. She had never been so wet, so responsive to the idea of sex, but feared mildly that this would be hard to top. Maybe in another world where he wasn't consuming her essence, but right now; right now was right.

She squeezed his cock and he let out a huff of what she hoped was pleasure. And Dean was watching. Tina was having trouble being steady and she stood on the edge of the precipice ready to fall over and come. Thrust after delicious thrust, she finally tipped into the abyss, starting to tremble in jolts and spasms, again and again.

A cry left her lips and then Sam tensed. “Yes,” she couldn't help saying, and he thrust once, twice, and released into her. He kissed her again, riding the waves of their joining. She held him tight enough; she was afraid of losing grip.

The man was carved of wood, though, and as they both started to come back to their senses, he pulled out. Another wave of tremors wracked her body at the motion and she shakily sighed. They met gazes and she was overcome with a wave of heavy gratitude and adoration for him. It was the kind of euphoric aftermath she had never achieved. She could've gone again, honestly, but now just wasn't the time.

Several noises later, the sound of doors slamming open clattered thru the house, Dean shut the book and appeared to tremble thru the adrenaline. The older brother was red in the face and checked the hallway. “Coast clear, Sammy.” She felt dizzy, disoriented.

“Can you walk?” Sam seemed concerned. Tina smiled a little.

“Don't flatter yourself,” She said thru the smile and slid down off the table, skirt falling back into place. Her legs were suddenly jelly and she fell into his arms with a last tremor in her groin. “Oh geez.” Sam smiled and she got her balance back, blushing. “Well, I will be able to stand in a minute.” That earned her a chuckle.

Dean looked at Tina, then Sam. He looked a little pleased. “Looks like it worked.”

“No do-over?” She was riding the endorphins and Dean raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Right back at you. Let's get you out of here.”

“Yeah, let's.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally had written this as a Sam story, but then curiosity caught me, so here's the same scenario as though played out with Dean.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Tanner House

Nebraska

Tina found herself trapped in this rusty and crusty house after her house sisters told her it was her make-up hazing ritual. She had been so lucky to be accepted into a sorority at all, being an anti-social weirdo with good grades.

It was Tuesday night. In the winter. Oh, this was such a bad idea. And then these two tall guys armed to the teeth were there as well. This place was supposed to be empty but here these two guys were just there. Freaky shit was happening and there were screams and she felt like she was tripping on acid or something and there was an old woman staring at her almost the entire time from different parts of the house.

Tina was midscream when they burst into the room, guns raised and demanding to know who she was. Shaking, she said what happened. They said they were Sam and Dean, and asked if anyone else was there, if she was the only one; and Tina said she was sure the house was empty when she got there. That's when everything went to hell and she started seeing scary things roaming the house. She mentioned the old lady.

Then the doors slammed shut and the sound of an old lady giggling echoed thru the house. How unsettling. Sam and Dean were trapped but not scared, “Well, let's get to work.” If they were scared, they made up for it by being angry, and pretty. The door nearest to them opened with some effort, and they pulled her in between them, guns up. Dean took point.

“Ghost house, first owner was a family. It was Gerald Tanner, wife and a little girl who inherited the house after their untimely deaths. Said they died of heart failure simultaneously.”

“Yeah, and the little lady here doesn't seem to get the hint. We don't die because of a little fear.”

~~~~

When Dean took point, he was checking each coming room, one of them a library. There was a rug on the floor and everyone hesitated when the giggling started. The rug pulled and Dean slid to the floor and got pulled into the room. The door slammed and Tina screamed. Sam pulled her aside and she stepped further into the house, in the doorway of the kitchen while he yelled for Dean's attention. They spoke about splitting up and finding an exit or a book that might help whatever was going on. There were markings in the library that suggested a ritual had taken place.

The giggling seemed to start up again. Tina turned around to see the old woman not a foot in front of her. She didn't flicker but there was something otherworldly about her. Tina froze when the old woman touched her face, and suddenly she was not in the hallway anymore.

Tina and the old woman were in a closed-in garden. There were saplings in the ground, but at the base there were teeth in the ground, as though marking their territory. The young woman opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead she seemed to calm down a little. She must've been taken outside. Dean was in the library and Sam was there too. Maybe if she could stop being scared for a moment they would be able to find what they were looking for.

“Do you know how I get them to grow, dear?” The old woman patted her hand and walked her past several of these trees, wondering fearfully if she was next.

She found her voice, but only just. Heart pounding, she let her words do the walking.

“Uh, it looks like you use people and mark their place with the person's teeth?”

“That's right! Aren't you bright! Daddy Tanner would be so proud.” She flickered and then was gone.

She flickered, and Tina stared wide into the space where she disappeared.

Not human.

Not human.

She let out a scream and ran back to where Sam and Dean were, back into the house. The house let her in easily and she ran into the kitchen and into Sam.

She grabbed Sam's arm, and right away her motor-mouth began. “She said Daddy Tanner would be proud. I also saw bodies under the trees out back. There was no way out the back.”

“You okay?” She nodded shakily then shook her head no.

“No, but I don't like being the teacher's pet in a serial killer's fantasy world. I don't even trust what I saw back there. She disappeared like she wasn't real. Was that a ghost?” Sam nodded and Tina put her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from babbling. Some people babbled when they were afraid, and Tina was one of them.

“Doors opened. Dean's looking for a book to get us out of here. We have a few hours before sunrise so we've got to work together. Can you help us?” Tina nodded.

Several hours, blood-curdling screams, old lady-blastings, and the hunter story later. . .

“Damn,” Sam said, not looking up from the book he was reading by flashlight. The lights had flickered several times to the point where they just used their own. Dean and Tina looked up. “There's a ritual including a virgin.”

“I'm not killing a virgin.” Dean talked as though he'd had to make this decision before. She swallowed hard, trying not to disclose anything. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to die from a horrifying ghost attack just because of some sorority, either.

“Not killing.” Sam's eyebrows raised, reading further into the passage. Maybe his Latin was off? Was it Latin, even? What could possibly happen to a virgin? Dean seemed to have figured it out, but she was still coming to the realization. The idea of trying to do anything remotely intimate while under the threat of death so didn't do it for her.

“Uh. . . Oh. Well, who has to do it?”

“Someone recites, someone takes virginity? That's not awkward. We can't ask a victim here if they're a virgin and then ask them to lose it.”

“Umm, finding one wouldn't be necessary,” Tina muttered. Sam and Dean looked her way. She had a big mouth. She probably would've said she was a virgin if they had said killed, the way she babbled for the past two hours.

“You're kidding.”

“I am introverted and anti-social and freaky shit is going on.”

“This doesn't seem really life-altering to you?”

“I read a lot. Have to keep busy.”

“Wow.” Dean.

“Yeah, wow.” Sam. The three of them fell into a silent pit. Tina had to break it.

“Let's not make this awkward, guys. A woman wants to bury us under trees in the backyard. I'm in.”

“You sure?”

She made no move to look at either brother, wondering what would betray the answer. Sam or Dean would be taking her into his arms in a moment. They saw the apprehension, and Dean cleared his throat. “We've gone without taking a shortcut. It'll not lose me any sleep, letting this go undone.”

“I don't want to stay here any longer than I have. It's not fatal?”

“Only a possibility if we don't do it.” Tina nodded.

“Okay, I'm in.”

“Great, this feels creepy.”

“I'm a consenting adult, so--” A door slammed somewhere in the Tanner house, and a man screamed. Her heart jumped out of fear. Tina looked at Sam, then looked back. Dean was closer, and her breath caught. His lips were soft, one arm behind her and his free hand under her chin. He was so tall. She let him take control. Her rear hit the table and soon their tongues were touching. His hands slowly moved to softer parts of her, massaging her pliant skin.

Soon he was touching her thighs and urging them closer to him. Tina thought, he wanted her up. “Hold on,” he said between kisses, and she braced herself for a lift. A trill of excitement hit her and he picked her up, placing her on the table's edge. Tina's skirt hiked up. He reached up and hooked his fingers on her panties, and she shimmied out of the unnecessary material. She was getting so heated from the kissing and the groping, she couldn't keep up at first, so she pulled his tucked in shirt from his jeans. Her hands fumbled for his jeans button, a shiver thundering thru her as he kissed and bit her neck. After a near-failed multitasking moment, his jeans popped open and she let out a small squeak of victory and let Dean open her legs.

His zipper was down and his hands slid to the apex of her thighs. Sam began chanting as Dean kissed her. Tina's eyes fluttered shut and her hands rested on his arm and around his neck. She was on her back on the cold table suddenly, but Dean was warm. He breathed deep as his hands rested on her breast; Tina let out a moan as he ground against her exposed core, against her clitoris.

So warm.

She craned her neck and he seized the plane of skin with his mouth, his fingers beelining to the warmth between her legs. So wet. She bit her mouth shut and held on tight. No more noise if she could help it. Dean seemed to know her body better than she did, and if there was anything odd about his skill she didn't give a fuck. His finger was inside her then, tight; constricted. He had over a foot on her vertically and thinking about him being inside her made her tremble. He curled his finger, caressing her. “Think you're ready,” he asked, and Tina opened her eyes. His blues were startling.

So close. Another caress and her body shivered. Sam had begun chanting quietly, his gaze down.

“Yeah, you?” Was that a stupid question? Focus. His smile made her body relax. His finger left her, then it was two fingers straining against her hymen. After a moment, he retreated and her body went numb. Then his cockhead caressed her pliant skin, and eased into her depths. Tina's voice was barely there, her hands braced as he slowly filled her. There was so much to feel as he bottomed out inside her, his cockhead kissing her cervix. The gentle pain caused her legs to close around him, pulling him deeper. He let out of grunt of satisfaction. She must've made a noise because he said in a breathy voice,

“Yes, ma'am,” and pulled back. He thrust forward. Something snapped and suddenly there was a slight moment of confusion. She was able to meet his next thrust; she was drunk. His lips met hers again, his hand went under her shirt and found her breast, and she climbed upwards towards the edge. The build-up was familiar but faster than when she was alone.

Each push was another inch closer, and Dean kissed and bit her neck, causing her to clamp down on his cock. He let out a grunt and kept moving. So wet. He pinched her nipple, a tremor of pleasure pushing her over the edge of the precipice into waves of spasms. The orgasm hit so hard and Dean groaned, riding her through the core massage they had made. He met her gyrating hips and soon released into her shivering body.

Breathing labored, Tina was in no hurry to come down. The aftershock was so intense that the quakes continued after he pulled out.

Several noises later, the sound of doors slamming open clattered thru the house, Sam shut the book and appeared to tremble thru the adrenaline. The younger brother was red in the face and checked the hallway. “Coast is clear.” Tina felt dizzy, disoriented. Dean's hands were cupping her face, his blues so alarming and coursing with adrenaline.

“You okay?” She nodded.

“Ask me in an hour.” He looked downright pleased with himself as she sat up and slid off the table onto wobbly legs. Dean raised his hand for her to steady herself, his other coming up to hand her her panties. She took them with a smile and a blush. How thoughtful.

The chill in the air left, the house breathing. There was no fear. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” A moment passed. What a way to go.


End file.
